


you come through like a light

by witchadamparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-The Last Olympian, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchadamparrish/pseuds/witchadamparrish
Summary: It’s his girlfriend, in his clothes, and he can’t properly see her in them right now, but he knows she looks great.(For the prompts“Have you seen my hoodie?” “Noo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”andkiss on the forehead)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 311





	you come through like a light

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be much shorter but, as always, it is not. I probably should have thought of a cute or funny detail for Percy’s hoodie, but my mind was coming up blank, so it’s just a plain sweatshirt idk. 
> 
> Prompt is from [this list](https://adamparrush.tumblr.com/post/190526578980/prompt-list). The title is from the song Nitesky by Robot Koch.

Percy claims it’s because he misses his hoodie - which he _does_ , it’s his favorite one - but if he’s being honest with himself, he knows it’s also a great excuse to talk to Annabeth. She had told him that she needed to study and work on Olympus blueprints this weekend, and she couldn’t see him because she couldn’t afford distractions, and Percy respects that. 

He _had_ tried to tell her that he would be quiet while she did her thing and wouldn’t bother her, he just wanted to be around her, but Annabeth had nudged his shoulder meaningfully, staring at his lips, and muttered, “Percy. You’ll still be… distracting.” 

Percy had turned red, very aware of his mom clearly visible in the kitchen, only feet away from where they were sitting on the couch. “Oh. Um. Right. Yeah,” Percy had replied, voice slightly strangled, and let out a cough. 

It was a miracle that he’d managed to keep from grabbing Annabeth’s face and kissing her as Sally came over to them with snacks. He should have been used to it, but it still blew him away every time he was reminded that Annabeth wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. 

Anyhow, he just wants to hear Annabeth’s voice, that’s all. Going three days without seeing or speaking to his girlfriend of barely three months shouldn’t give Percy this ache, especially as they’ve gone without speaking for much longer, but he can’t help it. He just needs to say hi, ask about his hoodie, make sure she’s okay and not too lost in her work — which he knows she will be, because it’s Annabeth — and then Annabeth can go back to being productive.

So on Sunday afternoon, when he knows Annabeth will be in her dorm room and her roommate will be at sports practice - he can’t remember what sport she actually plays - Percy contacts her with an Iris Message.

It takes longer than it should for Annabeth to respond, but when it does go through, Percy is not expecting the sight he’s finally met with.

Annabeth Chase in bed, bleary eyed, hair mussed and tangled from sleep, nearly swallowed by her blanket. 

Percy checks the time. It’s noon. Annabeth is by no means a morning person, but she is usually up by now, even on a Sunday, especially when she’s swamped and stressing about her work.

“Percy,” Annabeth says, voice definitely sleep-heavy. 

“Annabeth,” Percy says, nearly at a loss. All he can see in the iris message is Annabeth’s face and hair. The rest is covered by a blanket. “It’s noon. Were you sleeping?”

She yawns. “Gods. Yeah. I was up until really late last night, looking through Deadalus’ laptop. I must have completely passed out when I eventually went to bed, because my alarm didn’t even wake me up. It’s a good thing you IM-ed me. What’s up?”

“Oh. Well. I—uh,” Percy feels flustered for a bit, looking at this version of Annabeth that has just woken up. From the little he can see of her, she looks a complete mess, and exhausted too. It doesn’t make her any less beautiful. “You can go back to sleep. It’s nothing important. We’ll talk later when you have time and aren’t dead to the world.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “Just tell me, Percy. I’m getting up now anyways.” Though she isn’t currently making a move to burrow out from underneath her blanket. 

“Uh, I was just wondering—Have you seen my hoodie? I think I left it there the last time I visited you at your dorm.”

Surprisingly, Annabeth turns bright red. Percy wonders if the mist is just skewing her appearance. 

“Um. No. I don’t know. I’ll have to check.” 

Percy stares at her: her blushing ears, the way she’s avoiding his eyes, nervously biting her lip, clutching the blanket tighter and higher around her. Then he notices the tiny sliver of blue on her shoulder that the beige blanket doesn’t cover. 

Something thrills inside him. It’s his girlfriend, in his clothes, and he can’t properly see her in them right now, but he knows she looks great. 

Percy doesn’t try to keep the smugness and delight from his voice. “You’re wearing it right now, aren’t you?”

Annabeth jolts, startled, and more of the hoodie becomes visible before she pulls the blanket up again. “ _No_. I’m not—no. Why would you think that?”

“Then remove the blanket,” Percy suggests. “You’re clearly hiding something under there.”

Annabeth glares at him, then switches to a different tactic. “Why do you think I’m wearing your hoodie? I could just be indecent under here.”

It’s Percy’s turn to flush. “That’s not—you’re not—“ He clears his throat, while Annabeth starts looking victorious. “I _saw_ it. Just admit you’re wearing it. 

Annabeth gives him a false smile. “I need to get ready and start working on the blueprints now. I’ll see you during the week, Seaweed Brain.”

Before Percy can protest, she slashes her hand through the message.

-

A few days later, Annabeth storms into his apartment and throws the sweatshirt at him. “Here’s your stupid hoodie.” 

“Huh. Where was it? On the lamp? Under your desk?”

Annabeth shrugs, not meeting his gaze. “Under the dresser.”

Percy grins. “You’re _so_ lying.”

Annabeth crosses her arms and glowers at him. “I am not.”

“Okay,” Percy says. Then he walks over to her with the sweatshirt in his hands and, without warning, starts to pull it over her head, on top of the sweater she’s wearing already. 

Annabeth is so surprised that she doesn’t even stop him, and by the time she processes what he’s doing, the offending article of clothing is already swallowing her, and her face is stuck behind it. 

“Lift your arms,” Percy tells her. 

“What are you— _Percy_ , gods, you are so—“ She lets out a string of curses, but her voice is muffled underneath the hoodie, and Percy starts laughing. 

She spits out more curses, this time in Ancient Greek, but finally, reluctantly, properly pulls the hoodie over her head. It’s oversized even on Percy, so it’s definitely too big for Annabeth, but she looks even cuter because of that. Percy stares.

Annabeth’s glare starts to lose its intensity under his most likely embarrassingly lovestruck gaze. “You are so _annoying_ ,” she grumbles anyways.

Percy smiles at her. “You should keep it.”

“I—What?”

He shrugs and looks down, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. “It looks better on you, anyway.” He tries to make the decidedly _not smooth_ line come out smooth, but the slight crack in his voice and the flush he knows is creeping up his neck betrays him. 

Annabeth isn’t in a much better state, though, clearly biting her lip to keep from smiling. “But it’s your favorite.”

“Yeah, but you wearing it is _more_ my favorite,” Percy dares to say, boldly, nonsensically. 

“That makes no sense, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth laughs, as expected. 

“You can wear it to sleep again,” Percy tells her, smirking, and she turns red. 

“Shut up!” Annabeth smacks his shoulder indignantly. “It was cold, okay, and your hoodie is comfortable and warm, and—“

Percy’s lips cut her off, hands coming up to cup her cheeks, and Annabeth immediately melts against him. 

She looks winded by the time they break away. Trying for a last grab at her dignity, she says, “You’re still annoying.”

“Yeah,” Percy agrees, and kisses her forehead, because he can’t help it. “But you like me.”

Annabeth lets out a long suffering sigh. “Yeah, I really do.”

Percy beams, and she melts into him again, face against his chest. They stand there for a long while, Percy’s hand gently smoothing over Annabeth’s hair, lips absently brushing the top of her head. 

“It smells like the sea,” Annabeth mumbles into his collarbone, so quiet that Percy almost can’t make out the words.

“Huh?” Percy says, dumbly.

Annabeth lets out a huff. “The hoodie.”

Percy recognizes the unsaid words: _It smells like you_.

He swallows, taken aback by this offering of vulnerability. “Oh.” Then he tightens his arms around Annabeth, and she buries her face further into his chest. They stay like that until they hear footsteps outside the apartment. 

Annabeth smiles at him sheepishly as they pull away, and he returns it with a dopey smile of his own as Sally opens the door. 

His mom takes one look at them and her eyes twinkle knowingly. “I like your sweatshirt, Annabeth.”

Sally laughs at Annabeth’s blush and Percy’s embarrassed, _“Mom_ ,” but Annabeth’s hand is in his own and it’s not long before Percy’s smiling again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Annabeth definitely wears the hoodie all the time after Percy disappears, but it's long lost Percy's scent by then. 
> 
> I would love kudos or comments if you enjoyed this, and also maybe [reblog it on tumblr](https://adamparrush.tumblr.com/post/612822624457916416/percabeth-fluff-3-kisses-2). Thanks for reading!


End file.
